Something Was Always Wrong Here
by Zemfro
Summary: My body clatters to the ground while I try to will the pain away. My eyes open, just barely, and I see something that leaves me shocked. The giant was fighting something else, and loosing too. The thing it was battling didn't look very big, it was just a black blob racing around the giant from all I could see as of now.
1. Chapter 1

You know how people always start off with how bad high school sucks? They are not lying, but skip past all the classes to lunch. I am sitting at the table that is avoided by most others. Some people call it the Special Table others call it the freak's table, whatever. We have the uncontrollable twitches, screams, and body actions. I am sitting here due to the way I act. Occasionally, when I feel like it, I yell loudly in the hallways, most likely to be directed at a random person. I have uncontrollable twitches and am always energetic. The thing most people don't know is that I see the world in a different way. When I am not controlling my thoughts, my brain will make me watch horrid scenes. Like one time in science class when I was dozing off, I imagined getting up abruptly and stabbing a pencil deep into my friend's head. The bad thing about it? I enjoyed it. What I am scared of though is that one day, it won't be an imagination. The others don- "J?" I look up, seeing that all familiar boy looming over my shoulder. "What do you want, Kundinger?" I ask half-heartedly, burying my head in my folded arms. "You playing tag?" After lunch, it's tradition for some kids to play tag in the gym. I perk up at the words. "Are you kiddi-" I am cut off by the ground literally vibrating. I mean vibrating so bad that the school trophies started to fall in the glass casing. Kundinger's eyes grow bigger, even in the glasses he wears, and yells something that makes me cringe. "EARTHQUAKE! GET DOWN!" Stupid eighth grader trying to yell as loud as me. I knew though that this was no ordinary earthquake, considering the screams and people pouring out of the gym. A very very very loud roar confirmed my suspicions even further. My senses kicked into overdrive as I sprinted at full speed to the gym, dodging the people scurrying away like little frightened mice. I could just imagine them being eaten by the cat and their bones as- No. I must focus. I rush into the gym and almost fall onto my ass for what I see. It looks like someone took a giant ass, black colored shit all over the gym floor. The weirdest thing was that the black goop was materializing in the center of the gym. Imagine Clayface, giant, made of black goo, and scares the shit out of you. Like those cheesy cartoon villains that are the worst ever. Except this is not fake. I watch as the goo piles up on itself and long tentacles stick out from the mass. It starts to take a more complicated shape as I can start to make out limbs and color is being added to the blackness. Not two minutes later is a giant standing in the middle of my gym with tentacles poking out of its back. I knew that this mother fucker wouldn't go down easily. Long claws tear through the flesh on my finger tips and very sharp teeth form in my mouth. I can feel the ears and the tail morph as well as the other features. The thing's attention immediately moves into my direction as it can see, obviously, that I don't look like the others. I growl at it as a tentacle tries to swipe at me. I jump up and lunge at the massive creature. I rake my nails across its ankles and duck as another tentacle makes another swing at me. The process of dodging tentacles and clawing at its legs continue until it manages to kick me with its foot into the folded bleachers. I lay crumpled on the ground for a few seconds before I remember that I had a job to do. I push myself up on my fists and spit out blood onto the gym flooring. Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure making its way towards the creature. No, no. Get back! Are you serious? You don't know what you are going against. Maybe that's why I fell for you… My mind keeps wandering thoughts as I watch my crush walk further towards the giant. The thing that leaves me motionless on the floor is what happens to him. Without the giant even touching him, his body starts to convulse and do strange things. I could hear cracking of bones as he slumps to the floor. I look back to the giant to see if I have to protect Extin against this creature. The giant wasn't even paying attention him, its sights locked securely on me. I push myself off the floor and approach the giant, preparing for another battle. Round 2 rings in my mind. I snicker as I run towards the back of the giant. I jump up and bury my claws deep in the small of its back. I hear a roar as I heave my way up the giant's back. My brain was too busy trying to focus so I didn't quite understand it, but it didn't sound like a giant's roar. If I could just get a good reach of its neck I coul- A massive hand wraps around my body and tears me away from its shoulders. I try to wiggle my arms out of its palm as it brings me more into its vision. I stare into its left eye as it studies me. If it eats me I'll just rip up all its organs and claw my way through its stomach. Out of the blue, the giant jerks his hand and I am flown towards another wall. I hear another roar as my head snaps against a hard surface. My body clatters to the ground while I try to will the pain away. My eyes open, just barely, and I see something that leaves me shocked. The giant was fighting something else, and loosing too. The thing it was battling didn't look very big, it was just a black blob racing around the giant from all I could see as of now. I shut my eyes and try to get up to at least lean on my shoulder. I pushed myself so I could get on my elbow. My vision cleared a little better so it was easier to see what was going on. If my eyelids weren't so heavy they would have been the size of saucers. There was a massive wolf tearing flesh off of the giant's leg, piece by piece. I tried to get up to help with the problem, but collapsed onto my back when I got to almost sitting up. I hissed in pain as my leg ached. I knew for a fact that my leg was not supposed to be going in two different directions. I could only lay on the floor and clear the fuzziness out of my vision as I heard the battle taking place next to me. My head tilted to the side as I wanted to see the progress of the wolf. The wolf was pretty talented, considering it doesn't have normal fighting skills. I seriously thought I was the only one, I mean in the fact that I could change form. The wolf was skilled, it dodged attacks like a pro. A new wave of dizziness hit me and I could feel my eye lids getting more heavy. Do not pass out. Don't you dare. They need you. No. Stop. Do no- 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a very uncomfortable position. My entire body was throbbing in pain, mostly my head and my leg. My right leg was propped up on the table of the desk I was sitting in. Wait… desk? I look around and notice I am in an all too familiar classroom. I moan as I try to recall the memories leading to this. Piece by piece the picture starts to form. Wait… wasn't there another person there? Hold on… Extin?! Where is he?! I try to get up, but hiss in pain as I try to move my leg. I feel a warm hand pressed onto my shoulder, a small, fragile voice makes its way to my ears. "Be still, daughter." I smile slightly, recognizing the voice. The teacher comes into view and sits in the desk in front of me. Mrs. Hellner smiles lightly, with a trace of worry as she looks at my leg. "You mustn't move yet." I nod, which hurt like an ass on fire, and relax some. A thought came into mind. "Have you seen Extin?" I ask, peering out the window. "The seventh grader? He was the one that brought you here, you know. Now that I think about it, he should be back any time now." I reply with a small 'okay' and wait for him to return. Mrs. Hellner gets up and walks back to her desk, leaving me to stare at the snow covered football field. After about a minute, I start to get antsy. "Mrs. Hellner, is there anything I can do? You know I don't like to sit around and do nothing." "Well, since we have time to waste, I need to tell you what is going on." "What do you mean?" I ask, confused. It was just a stupid giant, nothing too serious. "I'm betting you don't know what Centae are." I shake my head. "I figured you wouldn't. Centae are vicious creatures. They control all monsters. That giant that appeared in the gym earlier? It was sent by a Centae, most likely to get you. "Why would they want me?" It seems she is looking through me when she answers. "I would not have a clue." Mrs. Hellner brought me a small computer to use while we wait for Extin to get back from whatever he was doing. Worry was really starting to get to me after about five minutes. In the meanwhile, I got on Megashare and started to watch the episodes of Teen Wolf that I missed. Season 3 Episode 23. Although I did not like Alison one bit, I almost cried when she died. I mean, why would you say that you still love someone even when you have someone else. I MEAN SERIOUSLY. Not cool bro. Alison, think about what you did to Isaac. Not cool. I'm still questioning if Stiles and Malia are really together. Man, the feels. "Is that a good TV series?" I look over my shoulder, my head was getting better, to see Mrs. Hellner looking at the laptop screen. "Yea, it is." I reply honestly. "What's the name? I might just have to watch it." "Teen Wolf." She nods and goes back to her desk. I was debating if I should play some games or not. I set the laptop on the desk next to mine and look at my leg again. I could barely move my ankle, that was a plus. It still hurt like hell, but it was getting better. My mind wandered back to what Extin could be doing. I imagined him sprawled out on the gym floor, blood surrounding his body, pouring from his mouth and the giant laughing above him. Extin brought me here so that crosses out that fantasy. My mind kept making up wondrous sights, but this time I didn't like them. Shaking my head to clear all of the unnecessary ideas, I look over to the clock. 2:13. School gets out at 3:15 so there wasn't much time left. Wouldn't school be closed though? The question remains while I think of an answer. I think that the entire school would be painted in red by the bodies of the students and the parents not even getting word of the occurance. J. Stop. I clear my thoughts as I hear a knock on the door. I started to make out a voice as the person walked in the classroom. "Okay, I have a ride to the camp, but there's some slight difficulties ahead, so we-." Extin stops right in his tracks as he looks at me. He was wearing different clothes than he was before and he looked exhausted. There were quite noticeable bags under his eyes as I studied him more. Mrs. Hellner was the first to break the awkward silence. "Alrighty then, you should be getting a move on." Extin peeled his eyes off of me as he spoke to the waiting teacher. "Y-yea, are you coming too?" He asked as he walked in the classroom more, holding something golden in his hands. He shoved the golden object in his skull patterned hoodie. "Good Heavens no, I am too old for that, afraid I must stay here, I trust that you two will make it to the camp safely." Mrs. Hellner responds, eyeing Extin. "Promise," Extin looks at me. "can you walk?" I look back to my leg and poke it. A jolt of pain surges through my nerves for a second before stopping. I shake my head, looking back to Extin. He sighs like he knew I wouldn't be able to. I didn't like the feeling of being useless, so I thought of something really bizarre to do. "Can you still… walk…?" Extin was cut short by the missing figure in the chair. Little did he know that I was stalking up to him, very slowly, because of my leg. I sat in front of his legs as he was still scanning the room for me. I rubbed my head against his leg so that he would notice me. He jumped and looked down to see a firery looking feline sitting by his legs. He looked into my eyes quizzically before glancing to the leg that was not seated on the ground. My ear twitched in embarrassment as he saw me like this. Although I did not have orange or red hair, my coat still turned out like this. I turned and leapt into the air, using all the force of my left foot. My coat immediately turned into my shirt, pants, and shoes and my body size returned to normal as I used desks as support to balance me on one foot. "Before you even stutter on how I did that, it's called Ailuranthropy. The ability to shape shift into a cat or feline character." I say, letting them keep their breath. All they do is just stare. "Do you want to help me walk like this, or carry me as a cat? The second option would be easier, in my opinion." I sigh as they just keep staring at me like I have three eyes. "Alright then…" I mutter as I limp my way out of the classroom. I use the lockers as support as I make a right turn. I whimper as my leg brushes the ground ever so slightly. I jump slightly as I feel someone lift up my arm and put their head underneath it. I look over to see Extin's beautiful black eyes looking up at me. I swear to god he could pull off that dog face so perfectly, I had to restrain from fantasizing about him, and you know how my fantasies work. I accepted his help and gradually moved away from the wall. A few stumbles later… "Do you want me to go cat?" I asked as we were slammed into another wall. "That would probably be easier." Extin replied, leaving me against the wall and backing up. I concentrated and before I knew it, Extin looked like a five meter titan. He still stared in wonder so I had to hiss from getting impatient. He snapped out of it and slowly bent down to pick me up. Extin wavered when he was close to touching me. I got up on all three to grant him better access to pick me up. He picks me up and lets me adjust my leg before walking down the hall. I lay my head down on my paws, I might have looked annoyed, for a cat that is, but on the inside I was smiling. ``` Well, guys. I'm back. I gave up on the Rise of the Guardians fanfic. Also, this story is on Wattpad, my name is Zempfro. Check ya later! ``` 


End file.
